Is it just me?
by Azaidi
Summary: Welcome to my life. The life of an unfortunate abomination.The life of the hanyou Inuyasha.Nothing is fair.Am I not to live?To love?To be loved?


**Is it just me? **

Hey everyone. I am back with yet another story and this one is gonna be pretty gloomy, clouded cause I am really pissed now, I've got tons of homework, I have got some of my relatives staying at my home and they just have fun making my life miserable. My parents want me to turn into someone who is there to please everyone. Welcome to my life, an emotional trauma. So this is kind of how I am feeling right now. But well I guess I am wasting your time, lets just get on with the story. Shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, all of this belongs to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

**P.S: this is all going to be in Inuyasha's POV.**

**--------------**

Welcome to my life. The life of Inuyasha, son of the great lord InuTaishou. The confused lover. The hated half-demon. The taunted little brother. Welcome.

Ever since I was young, there was nothing I was good enough for. From the day I was born, I was unlucky. I was a half-demon, half human, half demon. I wasn't full. I wasn't whole. I was… nothing. Even before I was born, I had brought pain to my mother, she would listen to insults, bear them all, just for the sake of her unborn half demon son. Thinking about her brings back so many memories.

" _Inuyasha…" My mother said, she was crying, I got worried and sat down beside her, " What is it? mother?" I asked shaking her when she didn't reply. She just looked at me with eyes full of sorrow, " Son, life is not going to be easy for you, its going to be cruel, its not going to treat you… equally." " What do you mean mother?" I ask confused at what she saying, I was naïve, protected, I didn't know what was being held in store for me, but now that I do, I wish I never knew, " Remember darling, no matter what happens, your mother will always be with you. Your mommy loves you." She said hugging him, all of her actions were making the little hanyou confused, he hugged her back and with a smile said, " I love you too."_

_As she made his bed and tucked him in, she stood and started walking towards her quarter. As soon as she was about to reach her door, " You are the reason, that abomination is walking the face of this earth. You have no right to live!" and with that, a knife cut her throat, as she started to see her life fade away, she whispered the name of her beloved son, " Inuyasha."_

" _Inuyasha." My ears twitched at the sound of my mother. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard her clearly, I didn't know why but I had a feeling that things weren't going to be good for him. I ran down the halls, only to see a man jumping out of a window and my mother taking last breaths, she motioned me close, I was panicking, I was going to call for help when I heard her speak her final wish, " I wish you all the happiness of the world, my dear son, I wish you to be successful in everything you do. Please Inuyasha take care of yourself, things aren't going to be easy…" with those words her life ended, and I knew what fate had in store for me._

After my mother died, I left, I couldn't stay with my father any more. With my mother gone, there was no one to protect me from him, or my half brother. As I left home, I entered a totally different world. Everywhere I went people would scream at me, they would throw all sorts of stuff at me, because they just couldn't accept who I was. I was a disgrace in their eyes. I was someone who should be killed at birth, I was.. Inuyasha. After so many years of running and hiding, I heard the rumors of a powerful jewel, the Shikon No Tama, I heard that its protector was a powerful miko, and that the jewel had immense power, I wondered if the jewel could turn me into a demon, so at least I could fit in _somewhere._ As I went in search for this jewel, I fell in love with a miko named Kikyou who was infact the protector of the Shikon. I told her of my quest to become a demon after acquiring the jewel, when I said this, a smile crossed her lips , " Do you want to be my mate? Live with me? As a human?" I stared at her as if she was mad, but soon I learned that she was dead serious. I agreed to her, and to my surprise, she turned out to be the miko who was supposed to be protecting the jewel , and because she loved him, she wanted to give the jewel to him so he could wish to be a human. Everything seemed just fine then until Naraku showed up, and played us against each other. I was pinned to a tree for 50 long years.

All this time stuck to a pathetic tree, I always used to have dreams of parts of my life. I was never accepted. Never. My mother was the only one in my life who had loved and accepted me. My father always thought of me as second best, because I was nothing like his first son, Sesshoumaru. He wanted me to be like him. A cold heart less killer, but I couldn't be him. I was just my own person. I was me. But he always wanted me to turn into someone with whom everyone was pleased and happy. He wanted me to change into something that he had always wanted to be, but I couldn't, I simply couldn't. he was imposing his decisions on me. So I ran away. When I met Kikyou, I thought that I had found everything, but again I had found the same thing, again she wouldn't accept me as a half-demon, she wanted me to change into a human. Just so she would be happy. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why was everything in my life so messed up? Why did everything have to be so wrong? Why me? Don't I deserve to be loved? Am I not to be accepted as my own person?

I was released from the tree, by a strange girl name Kagome. She was annoying, she looked like Kikyou, and she always made me nervous when I was near her. I didn't like her at first but when I think about her now, she was the best thing that ever happened to me. She accepted me, she wanted me, and she loved me. She accepted me for who I was. She was the only one besides my beloved late mother. As I sit here thinking about what had happened and what was to come, I hear her calling to me, my love, my mate, my Kagome.

A smile unknowingly appears on my face and I turn to face the one I love and adore.

Whatever may have passed, I am glad that it happened, because, because it led me to meeting the love of my life.

Kagome.

--------------------

**So? How was it? You like?**

**Tell me**

**Review.**


End file.
